


Baby and the Princess

by AugustStories



Series: Personal Writing Challenge October 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a good uncle, Family Fluff, Fluff, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff, someone damaged Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: She had damaged the car.She had damaged the car and now she was gonna die.And her uncles weren't helping."We are not calling down an angel to fix the car!"





	Baby and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> To support my friend with her inktober challenge, I made myself a writing challenge so she wouldn't be handling prompt works on a daily basis alone. I will be posting all works that aren't based on original writing where you guys wouldn't understand the context, this is day 19.

She had made a poor job of hiding the damage. Like, she could have seriously tried a lot, a LOT, more than this poor excuse of trying to at least pretend she hadn't hit that streetlight. She contemplated all of that as she stood in the garage of her parents' house, arms crossed over her chest in the most defensive posture she was currently able of, staring at her Dad's car.

Her Dad's precious car that she had run against a streetlight.

The very same car that spotted a not too unremarkable dent in the front bumper and a very prominent crack through the left frontlight.

"Wow," her companion in her hour of utter terror commented drily and she closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him. Pale eyes were looking down at the car in utter astonishment, like it was an accomplishment rather than a death sentence what she had done today. God, she had only wanted to get some of that ice cream for her movie night tonight, just one quick trip to the grocery story and bag again and in this terrible weather she hadn't wanted to take her bike. She had reasoned for a very long time with herself before coming to the decision that making the short trip in her Dad's car would totally be fine and uncomplicated even though she was only allowed to drive her Mom's car.

Well, fuck.

"Do you think he'll notice?" She tried to pretend she didn't know the answer herself but her uncle simply gave her a deadpanned look. "Right."

"Did you even try to..." he waved his hands towards the car in a helpless gesture, "fix something? After all this time your Dad took you along to his work, showed you around the cars. One would think you'll have more skill in undenting a car." Her uncle reasoned and pulled out his phone, stepping closer to the car to check out the damage in detail. "Oh my god, you even took off the paint."

"First of all, what do you think happens if you hit a dodgy streetlight, and secondly I learned how to deal with cars. I can undent damage... on like a Ford or any new car," she added a little bashfully in the end and watched her uncle grimace at a car and take pictures of the damage with his phone. "This is different. She's... old. The last time something needed to be replaced Dad had to drive to Kentucky to get the parts. I am so screwed," she decided and whined for a moment. "Do you think we could... call in an angelic favor?"

"To fix a car?" Her uncle turned incredulous eyes on her, still crouched low by the car, "you want me to call him down here to fix a car?"

"Kinda. You did say he liked me," she tried to appeal to whatever logic was making sense to her right now, her uncle though rolled his eyes. He pocketed his phone again and straightened up, walking back over to her.

"Listen, Princess, I can call him down here to check you over and make sure you didn't get any bumbs in that accident because and I swear that will be what your old man will freak out more over once he finds out what happened. But I will not call him down here to fix a car, no matter how much history or prestige or meaning it presents." Her uncle set his foot down and she scowled but knew he was probably right in deciding like that, and who knew with all that stuff on and in the car that her Dad never got rid off, even an Archangel might not be able to fix that dent.

Her Dad was going to kill her.

He was going to worry about her well-being first and then he was going to kill her.

"He would be the only one who wouldn't snitch on me though. Cas and Jack would help but then immediately go and tell Dad," she mentioned, not having let go of her tiny hope that Michael might just be able to let the whole problem disappear. And everyone would be happy and she just might pull off telling her Dad until the day she graduated college. "What do you think Uncle Sam would do?"

"We'll find out in a few minutes, I believe, I texted him the pictures," Uncle Adam mentioned casually and she boxed his arm, feeling betrayed. What was she gonna do if Uncle Sam called Dad instead of getting back to them first? How long was the drive back from Kansas City? Couple of hours? How far could she get in that timeframe? Would Michael maybe be willing instead to take her to like... China?

"I'm so screwed."

"Nah, he mellowed out a lot since you were born. He'll be mad but more because you endangered yourself in this weather so much, you could have really gotten hurt. Or gotten someone else hurt!" it was weird to hear her usually so fun uncle use this serious tone but she also knew that she was completely right. Just because a prayer could save her from actually dying didn't mean she couldn't get hurt and be in pain from an accident. She knew that an angel would come if she prayed or was in danger but that didn't mean there wouldn't be consequences. "Why did you go out for ice cream in the first place? Why not call Jack for **that** instead of now contemplating on how to get him to fix this up _and_ keep it a secret. Don't fool me, niece, I know that look."

Dammit.

"I thought I could do it."

His phone going off kept her uncle from giving a comment to that, his eyes though told her that he wasn't impressed. She was in so much trouble. "Hey, Sam," her uncle answered the phone, "yeah, she's fine. Spooked a little, kinda freaking out about how to tell Dean now, but she's okay. If I had any doubt I would have called Michael down already." And then he listened for a moment to what Uncle Sam had to say. "Yeah, wait a sec," and the phone got held out to her. She sighed and took it reluctantly, she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Hey, Sam."

"Alright, first of all, we are not calling an angel down the fix the car! So lose that thought right away," her uncle started off and she pouted at the other uncle who gave her a grin. "They have seemingly more important things to do than fix cars. Even Gabriel," he added when he must have heard her intake of breath to protest, the last time she had seen Gabriel he had tried to figure out how much Twinkies he had to eat before getting whatever was the angelic version of a sugar high. "I would come down to Lawrence but I have your brothers running the house down along with my own troublemakers. The best thing you can do, Princess, is to just be honest to your Dad. Explain what happened, tell him that you're gonna help fix it. He'll be mad, yes, because you got in danger, not because you dented the car."

"You once told me he was ready to kill if someone just looked weird at Baby," she reminded her uncle who snorted, in the background she could hear her brothers yelling and her cousins echoing it even louder. Uncle Sam seemed to be having a fun time without Aunt Eileen around to keep order.

"Yeah, but not you. Your father's priorities have changed a little bit since you came along. Just be honest, Nathalie. And don't wait for it until he comes back, call him tonight, tell him what happened and you'll see that everything will be fine." Uncle Sam repeated and she took a deep breath, "and if he does throw a fit despite all my doubts about it, then you can call Michael down. Or Jack. Or Cas."

"You want me to threaten Dad with someone smiting him if he throws a fit over the dent?" She wanted confirmed and Uncle Adam raised both eyebrows at her.

"It'll certainly throw him off enough to realize how stupid he is acting. Okay, I gotta go, I think something is burning behind me. Take care, Princess." She said goodbye as well and then handed the phone back to Adam.

"You want me to stay? Stick around until you make that call?" He offered but she shook her head, taking one last look at the sad looking Baby before walking back into the house, her uncle following her.

"No, I gotta do that alone. Stand up for my messes," she said and her uncle squeezed her shoulders, leading her towards the couch in the living room.

"Good, then I'll just call Michael down to check you over before I head out again." Her uncle smiled at her and ignored her put upon expression as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment.

"But I'm fine!"

"Then he'll only be kept from running Heaven for a few minutes then, how great."

She groaned.

\--

Later that day she dragged blankets, pillows, her snacks and her laptop into the backseat of Baby, guilt and shame having her relocate the movie night from the big spacy living room and the big TV to the comfort of her Dad's loved car. She had so many good memories of sitting in the backseat, listening to her Dad's favourite music and just driving along roads because her Dad had wanted to drive.

She had spoken her first word in Baby.

And it had been 'Dada'.

'Baby' had been her second word and only then it had been 'Mama' that followed.

Her Dad had let her drink her first beer on the hood of Baby last month as they had watched the stars. Hell, she had nearly been born in Baby because her father had driven too carefully for the first time in his life on the way to the hospital. He had given her her first ever driving lesson behind Baby's steering wheel when she had been four and sitting on her Dad's lap, just about able to look over the wheel but he had let her steer. Ten years later roughly she had learned to drive in her mother's car but only because it was easier to handle, still her Dad had taken her out in Baby to get celebratory burgers when she had gotten her license. And he had let her drive back part of the way.

This car had been home to her Dad and Uncle Sam for so long, it was such an important part of her Dad's life... and hers, too.

"I'm sorry, Baby," she said quietly as she got comfortable, a hand stroking over the leather of the front bench, "I'll help Dad fix you up again, I promise. I'll even pay for it." She kept her laptop shut still and instead reached with one hand for her phone and with the other for the winged bear that she had gotten from Cas as a baby.

One more deep breath and then she was hitting the call button.

It rang three times before her Dad picked up.

"Hey, Dad, I kinda messed up. Something happened... Yeah, I'm okay. Archangel seal of agreement was given this afternoon... Okay, I'll explain."


End file.
